Conociendo al enemigo
by Mrs. Nouvelle
Summary: Minerva McGonagall y Severus Snape se han unido la causa, muy simple mis queridos amigos: Evitar que Ginny Weasley y Draco Malfoy se maten. La tercera guerra mundial se ha desatado en Hogwarts. Weasley y Malfoy encerrados. ¿Cuánto resistirán?...
1. Weasley vs Malfoy

**_Conociendo al enemigo._ **

_**

* * *

**_

Summary: Minerva McGonagall y Severus Snape se han unido la causa, muy simple mis queridos amigos: Evitar que Ginny Weasley y Draco Malfoy se maten. La tercera guerra mundial se ha desatado en Hogwarts. Weasley y Malfoy encerrados. ¿Cuánto resistirán?... D &G.

_Notas previas_: Modifico la historia, y pido perdón, abajo explico todo.

* * *

**Capítulo 1:_ Weasley vs. Malfoy. _**

Fecha: 2 de diciembre de 1997.

Lugar: Hogwarts, despacho de M. McGonagall.

Hora: 13:50 p.m.

Asunto: PHAWM. (Proteger a Hogwarts de los Ataques Weasley vs. Malfoy.)

-Harta, HARTA-gritó Minerva en su despacho.

Los labios le temblaban, y en su cara había más que furia, mucho más oscuro. Cualquiera que entrara, juraría que Minerva McGonagall en ves de ser una linda gatita (un poco rígida) en su forma animaga, era una feroz leona. Pues bueno esa era la imagen que Minerva ahora mostraba.

Iba de un lado a otro del despacho. Un solo pensamiento en su mente: "Debería convencer a Albus que dejara a Argus, utilizar, esas no tan modernas, pero si eficaces torturas a los alumnos; con mayor razón sí fueran la señorita Weasley y el señor Draco".

Esos dos batieron el record de sacarle canas, ni los Mereodadores pudieron en siete años, lo que ellos en tres meses, TRES condenados meses de enojos y castigos.

Minerva trato de serenarse.

-Respira-se dijo así misma- Recuerda lo que te dijo Poppy, acerca de los enojos, piensa en algo agradable.

Minerva McGonagall se quedo parada y con los ojos cerrados un momento.

_Sortilegios Weasley presenta: Las fantasías de Minnie McDonal… ¡UPS! McGonagall. _

_-¡Oh Albus, sí, más despacio, bieeeeen, más arriba, siiii, yuuuuuuuuuuupi!-decía un Minerva McGonagall en su forma de gato. _

_Estaban en el despacho de Albus, ella estaba acurrucada en las piernas de este, mientras él le rascaba detrás de las orejas. _

_-¿Así esta bien Minnie?-le pregunto Dumbledore sonriente, a lo que la gata (McGonagall) ronroneó. _

_San Mungo los invita a hacer donaciones. _

_Presentó. _

Minerva abrió los ojos pesadamente. Esa era una de sus mejores fantasías hasta el momento. Un leve rojo carmín cubrió sus mejillas, y una nueva pregunta formulo su cerebro ¿Qué tenían que ver Sortilegios Weasley y San Mungo en sus fantasías ¿Desde cuándo era Minnie? Y la más importante ¿Quién rayos en su sano juicio le cambiaria su hermoso apellido por el vulgar "McDonal"?.

Minerva visiblemente más calmada, tomo un poco de polvos Flu que estaban en la maceta, los hecho a su chimenea.

-DESPACHO DE SNAPE-grito Minerva.

Su cabeza fue tragada por las llamas, momentos después apareció en la chimenea de Snape.

Este estaba sentado frente a su escritorio, corrigiendo deberes con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Minerva, que gusto tenerte aquí-dijo Snape con cierto sarcasmo.

-No estoy para esto-le dijo Minerva-Mira Snape, si no me ayudas con cierto "problemita" entre una Gryffindor y un Slytherin, todo el mundo se entera de tu oscuro, negrísimo, secretito ¿Capichi?.

Nota Mental: 1. No dejar que Minerva vea más películas sobre la mafia, 2. No volver a beber Whiskey de Fuego con ella y Dumbledore, 3. Asesinar a Draco y Weasley, 4. Comprar más Shampoo que ya se acabo, "Oh me esta hablando, bien piensa Snape, que no te cache, tu puedes, eres un Winner, se va enojar si te descubre, esfuérzate".

-¿Estas estreñido?-pregunto ceñuda Minerva.

-No ¿Por qué?-le respondió lo más fríamente posible Snape.

-Por los gestos que haces-Minerva hizo un gesto con la mano, de que eso no tenia importancia- Bueno eso no es el punto, estoy aquí por que necesito que vengas a mi despacho.

Minerva McGonagall desapareció por la chimenea, Snape respiro, temía ser transformado.

-AHORA MISMO-le grito McGonagall volviendo a aparecer.

Severus se encogió de hombros resignado, lo que tenía que soportar. Nueva nota mental: No darle a McGonagall más poción de eucalipto y la de antiarrugas, la ponen loca.

Severus llego hasta la chimenea, hecho los polvos Flu y desapareció.

Minerva se hallaba sentada tras el escritorio, sus ojos estaban serenos, su aura transmitía paz. ¿Dónde se había ido la Minerva de hace un rato?.

-Siéntese-dijo con voz calmada.

Una vez, cuando gracias al arrogante de Potter (padre) y Black, lo castigaron, McGonagall se veía tranquila, lo peor vino después; cuando le dicto el peor castigo, hubiera preferido la muerte.

Era por eso que Minerva McGonagall era respetada y en cierto punto temida, por sus famosos castigos en situaciones críticas.

Minerva miraba con atención a Severus, le estaba haciendo bien el Shampoo que le recomendó "_Liso y Sedoso, adiós a la grasa y el esponjado con Luxe Fair_" Sonrió para sus adentros.

-La pelea Weasley-Malfoy, me tiene harta. No entendían con nada-dijo la profesora sin exaltarse-He llegado ha la conclusión que sus respectivas casas no deben sufrir por su deliberado desacato a las reglas. Y he formulado el castigo perfecto.

Snape trago en seco, pobre Draco, le enviaría sus condolencias a Lucius y Narcisa.

**OooooO **

Ginny Weasley iba caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts, en su último encuentro con "Malfoy-bruto-arrogante-pedante-Draco" había ganado, aunque eso no la libro de una buena regañida de parte de su jefa de casa.

Lo más curioso fue que no los castigo como otras veces, solamente los corrió de su despacho. La pelirroja sintió un pinchazo en el pecho, sería su ojo interior "Hay por Merlín ir a Adivinación ya me contagio de locura", pero era como si alguien le estuviera dictando su sentencia de muerte.

Trato de ignorar ese momento de delirio y, no común de ella y siguió caminando, al fin y al cabo hoy tenía una cita pendiente con cierto Hurón, otra broma no vendría mal.

**OooooO **

Draco Malfoy iba en una situación distinta a la de la pelirroja, él llevaba la túnica escurriendo de mocos, el cabello algo chamuscado y una expresión de profundo odio.

-Odio a esa comadreja-dijo con furia el rubio- Pero me las pagara, lo juro por mi colección de Stickers de escobas.

Los zapatos se pegaban constantemente al suelo (más de lo normal) todo debido al hechizo de la Weasley.

A Draco le temblaban los labios, y en su mente ya estaba maquinando el perfecto plan para vengarse, la sutil y placentera acción; dulce venganza.

**OooooO **

Ginny llego a la sala común con aire triunfal, pudo ver a Ron, Hermione y Harry más adelante; Ron la veía con una sonrisa y orgullo en sus ojos, Hermione la veía perspicaz, pero se le podía notar algo divertida. Y bueno Harry, el se notaba perdido.

"Ginny a cerebro…Ginny a cerebro…Más te vale que anotes mis importantísimas notas : 1. Dar le a Ronnie un bonito regalo de Navidad, 2. Evitar que Hermione lancé su monólogo, 3. Mmm…Comprar más bombas fétidas"

-Ginny-empezó Ron emocionado- Estuvo genial.

Ginny alzo las manos en forma de agradecimiento.

-Gracias-dijo ella fingiendo limpiarse las lágrimas- El éxito de mi combate se lo debo a mis lindos hermanos gemelos, ya que sin ellos-pauso un momento dándole más drama-No hubiera logrado obtener tan buenos hechizos.

-Ginny estu…-interrumpió Hermione, pero Ginny fue más rápida.

-Mi querida Mione-Puff no finjas-dijo la pelirroja divertida- Yo se que disfrutaste ver a ese rubio arrogante vencido y humillado.

Hermione no aguanto más y empezó a reír frenéticamente.

-Lo acepto-dijo Hermione- Vale la pena los puntos que te hayan quitado, todo por ver lo así.

Los demás alumnos que estaban en la sala común (que casualmente oyeron todo) aplaudieron y gritaron que si.

-Hermano, pronto cuñada-lo último causo en sonrojo de Ron y Hermione-Amigos y Arnold-el animalito vio a su dueña curioso, a lo que la pelirroja le sonrió de lado- Es mí deber informarles, que NO le quitaron puntos a Gryffindor.

Un potente grito se oyó (similar a un rugido) todos en la sala común celebraron esto.

-Sin nada más que decir-dijo Ginny alzando aún más la voz- Siempre tengo planes para el arte de vengarse-muchos aplaudieron.

Ginny se acerco a donde estaba Arnold, lo tomo mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

-Lamento ser revoltosa-le dijo aún en susurros- no debieron dejarme tanto tiempo al cuidado de Fred y George, pero estoy dispuesta a compensar el tiempo perdido a causa del plan.

Arnold brinco en su mano, y se inclino hacia su dueña. Mimos era lo que quería su mascota.

**OooooO **

Draco llego a la sala común, daba gracias a Merlín y Salazar que estuviera desierta, excepto por una persona.

-¿Estas bien Draco?-le pregunto fríamente Pansy- Ser prefecta te da muchos privilegios como desalojar la sala común.

Draco la miro con el ceño fruncido, pero luego suavizo su actitud.

-Gracias, supongo-dijo él arrastrando las palabras.

-No es posible que la pobretona te haya ganado-dijo Pansy desahogándose- Espero ya sepas como vengarte.

-De eso no lo dudes querida-dijo Draco - Esa comadreja no me volverá a poner en ridículo.

-Me vas a llenar de mocos Malfoy, ni te me acerques -lo reprendió Pansy- _Fregotego. _

La túnica, zapatos, cabello y rostro del Slytherin se limpio de inmediato. Draco sonrió de forma maliciosa.

-¿A qué se debe la ayuda?-le susurro al oído.

-A que ya no soporto a tu estupidos Gorilas -dijo Pansy, dejando a Draco desconcertado-Huelen feo y los quiero lejos de mi.

-No te quejes-le reprocho Draco- Tú querida lo haz agarrado cuando están más limpios.

Pansy hizo un gesto de repugnancia, pero luego formo una sonrisa torcida.

-Tienes abandonada a cierta persona-le dijo fríamente.

-Lo se-dijo vagamente-pero eso Pansy va a cambiar, ahora mismo le envío una carta a mi madre.

Draco recibió un golpe en el brazo, Pansy asintió.

**OooooO **

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO-se oyó un grito histérico en todo el castillo-Esto es una locura Minerva.

Dijo un Severus Snape más pálido de lo normal e increíblemente que parezca, preocupado por la integridad mental de su archí-enemiga en la copa de casa y Quidditch Minerva McGonagall.

-No hay otra solución Severus-dijo Minerva imperturbable- Albus ya me dio permiso, con la condición que les quitáramos la varita.

"Aquí va correr sangre, y lo peor es que va ser de cierto Slytherin" pensó Snape "Hay que admitirlo Weasley es excelente al vengarse, más sutil y dolorosa que los gemelos".

-¿Cuándo?-pregunto Snape.

-Mañana-sonrió Minerva-Hay que dejarlos disfrutar su último día.

**OooooO **

Ginny se encontraba en su habitación, hablar con Arnold era extraño y sin duda alguna se debe ver como si estuviera loca. Después de un año en que el Trío ella se había quedado sin consejera, hermano y bueno Harry.

Pero ella era fuerte y lo supero, Luna y Neville fueron de gran ayuda.

**OooooO **

-Ya no hay señor Tenebroso-dijo Draco alegre- Pero no por que mis padres hayan accedido a trabajar como espías para la orden, quiere decir que me haga amigos del Trío Tonto y esa comadreja.

-Lo se Draco-dijo Pansy-Debo admitir que gracias a ellos vivimos tranquilos, pero también se me hace difícil, sólo con pensarlo me da no se que.

Pansy por fin había madurado, lo comprendía, era sangre limpia, iba en su casa, se llevaba bien con sus padres, era su mejor amiga.

Draco le sonrió

**OooooO **

A la mañana siguiente…

-¿POR QUÉ ME CASTIGAS ASÍ?-le pregunto una pelirroja al cielo-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO, ES EL PEOR DÍA DE MI VIDA.

En una situación similar por no decir igual se encontraba un rubio.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO ¿POR QUÉ YO, EL MÁS GUAPO DE TODOS?-a Draco no le gustaba la idea, la odiaba-EL PEOR DÍA DE MI VIDA.

Ginny tiro un trozo de pergamino al suelo y la vio con profundo odio, si las miradas mataran, aquel pergamino estaría hecho cenizas.

_Señorita Weasley: _

_Debido a la falta de acatamiento de las reglas, se ha decidido ponerle un castigo. _

_Hogwarts necesita que la convivencia entre todas sus casas se ha buena, así que él deliberado pleito entre Draco Malfoy y usted, esta enturbiando nuestro deseo y se ha salido de las manos. _

_El castigo consiste: _

_Deberá quedarse con Draco Malfoy, sin varitas. Esperamos que esto sirva para que charlen y solucionen sus problemas. _

_Debo aclarar que no se marcharan hasta que se arreglen, el plazo es de un día, si no ambos serán EXPULSADOS, tendrán una hora y treinta minutos con alguien en todo el día, así que a consejo que escoja bien. _

_Tiene que venir a mi oficina a las 9:00 a.m., los profesores están avisados de que faltaran a clases por hoy. _

_Atentamente _

_Jefa de casa de Gryffindor _

_M. McGonagall _

_Y _

_Jefe de casa de Slytherin _

_S. Snape. _

* * *

Notas de la autora: Bueno, después de tiempo de no actualizar lo modifico ¿Por qué?, ya había decidido que sería un Draco y Ginny…Pero como estaba la situación no lo veía factible. En sí esto era uno de los bocetos iniciales y lo he vuelto a retomar. El trama es la misma.

Diferencias, Harry y Ginny no volvieron, Draco y Pansy son mejores amigos de ahí no pasa. Ya saben Snape es bueno (en lo que cabe) y Dumbledore no esta muerto.

Actualizare seguido, me quede en el capítulo 6, espero terminar pronto el 7 y subir constantemente capítulos.

Saludos.

; Möss


	2. Delirios de Grandeza

**Capítulo 2: Primera Hora: **_**Delirios de Grandeza**_

_Señor Malfoy:_

_Debido a la falta de acatamiento de las reglas, se ha decidido ponerle un castigo. _

_Hogwarts necesita que la convivencia entre todas sus casas se ha buena, así que el deliberado pleito entre Ginevra Weasley y usted, esta enturbiando nuestro deseo y se ha salido de las manos._

_El castigo consiste:_

_Deberá quedarse con Ginevra Weasley, sin varitas. Esperamos que esto sirva para que charlen y solucionen sus problemas._

_Debo aclarar que no se marcharan hasta que se arreglen, el plazo es de un día, __sino__ ambos serán EXPULSADOS, tendrán una hora y treinta minutos con alguien en todo el día, así que le consejo que escoja bien._

_Tiene que venir a mi oficina a las 9:00 a.m., los profesores están avisados de que faltaran a clases por hoy._

_Atentamente_

_Jefe de casa de Slytherin_

_S. Snape._

_Y _

_Jefa de casa de Gryffindor_

_M. McGonagall_

**OooooO**

-Mierda-dijo un murmullo Ginny mientras salía de su habitación.-Espero que Malfoy se ha prudente y no comente esto.

Ya era demasiado malo ser encerrado con la persona más intolerante del Mundo Mágico para que aparte este divulgue el horrible castigo.

Ahora ya entendía por qué los gemelos trataban desesperadamente, por todos los medios, no ser castigados por McGonagall.

_Flash Ginny Back._

_Ginny Weasley de 11 años de edad se hallaba sola en su compartimiento en el tren, no tenía la necesidad de platicar. No iba a buscar compañía, se repetía firmemente._

_En ese momento las puertas de su compartimiento se abrieron, había __ahí__ 3 niños. Primero una niña, era rubia y __tenía__ unos ojos azules muy bonitos, tenía un gracioso collar y unos rábanos por pendientes. Atrás de ella estaba un chico, tenía el cabello castaño claro bien peinado, tenía unos grandes ojos castaños, y por su cuello colgaba una cámara, y por último otra niña. Tenía el pelo negro y ojos azules, una cálida sonrisa._

_-¿Podemos sentarnos?-pregunto la rubia._

_-Claro-le sonrió Ginny._

_Los chicos pasaron y acomodaron su baúl._

_-Mi nombre es Cloe Wolfstone.-dijo la pelinegra extendiéndole una mano._

_-Colin Creevey-dijo el chico saludando a la pelirroja._

_- Luna Lovegood-dijo la última distraída_

_-Hola, Cloe, Colin y Luna-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa- Ginevra Weasley, pero díganme Ginny._

_Todos comenzaron a platicar, eran muy agradables, esperaba que fuesen amigos. El compartimiento se volvió a abrir._

_-Mira Fred-dijo George-Mentes nuevas._

_-Si George-le afirmo Fred- Bueno Ginny__¿No nos presentas_

_-Claro-dijo de inmediato Ginny- Cloe, Luna, Colin, ellos son Fred y George mis hermanos, Fred, George ellos son, Cloe, Luna y Colin._

_-Hola-saludaron los chicos._

_-Bien es mejor que sepan esto…_

_-Por nosotros que por experiencia…_

_-Nunca…_

_-Pero Nunca de los jamases…_

_-Se metan con Minerva McGonagall-_

_-¿Por qué?-pregunto Luna distraída._

_-Sus castigos en medidas críticas son imborrables-le dijo Fred._

_-Créanme, lo sufrimos una vez y no queremos repetirlo-dijo George._

_Ginny los miro asombrada, sólo su madre podía con ellos, pero ahora se añadió alguien más Minerva McGonagall._

_Fin Flash Ginny Back._

-BUU-gritó alguien detrás de la pelirroja.

Ginny dio un salto, se llevo las manos al corazón, y por último y no menos importantes:

-¿QUIÉN HIJO DE… ME ASUSTO?-grito la pelirroja, esta se volteo y lo vio.

Tenía un sonrisa burlona en su rostro, sus mejillas coloradas, sus ojos bien abiertos, Colin Creevey iba a morir.

-¿Lo siento?-le pregunto divertido.

"_Sortilegios Weasley presenta: BUU: La historia de Colin el asesinado, el error de su vida_" Ginny pensó el buen título para su nueva venganza, además…momento ¿Quién metió a los gemelos? (¬¬).

-No hay cuidado-dijo Ginny calmada ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

Colin se puso pálido, Nunca de los nunca jamases…Ginny Weasley estaba tranquila después de una broma contra ella y eso significaba "_Oh si amigo, tu lenta y dolorosa muerte_". Sólo se necesito un parpadeo, y después Colin estaba lleno de mocos verdes.

-No me vuelvas a asustar Creevey-dijo sonriendo- quedarías peor, de verdad no quería hacerte nada, pero me agarraste en un momento muy pero muy malo.

Ginny salió por el retrato, estaba furiosa por el castigo, y Colin fue una buena válvula de escape. 7:30 a.m., tenía tiempo para desayunar, así que se dirigió al Gran Comedor.

**OoooO**

Draco Malfoy termino de arreglarse, no es que fuera vanidoso, pero tenía que levantarse a las cinco de la mañana para que le diera tiempo de arreglarse y estar perfecto para sus fans.

El espejo le alzo los pulgares en forma de aprobación, Draco sonrió, pero esta se desvaneció al recordar el dichoso castigo.

McGonagall ahora si se había manchado, o sea, encerrado con la comadreja, por un día, solucionar sus problemas, si no Expulsados. Que pesada y sulfurada estaba la abuela.

Era mejor llegar con el estomago lleno, hoy estaría todo el día tratando de "_Resolver sus problemas con Ginny Weasley_" Sí salía vivo sería un milagro.

**OoooO**

Gran Comedor, 7:45 a.m.

Ginny entro con paso pesado, busco con la mirada a alguno de sus amigos, no había nadie "_Flojos, por no decirles otra cosa como hue…_" "_Cuida esa boca Ginevra Molly Weasley_", esa voz había sonado escalofriantemente igual a la de su madre.

Se sentó en medio de la mesa, se sirvió un poco de fruta, una tostada con mermelada de durazno, zumo de calabaza.

La gente empezó a llegar, después de un rato el Gran Comedor se lleno de murmullos, Ginny (la cual ya había terminado su desayuno hace un rato) miraba distraída la puerta, en ese momento la causa de sus desgracias entro.

Draco Malfoy camino con superioridad hacía su mesa, sí iba perder la dignidad a las nueve de la mañana, tenía que salir lo mejor parado.

La mira gris de Malfoy se cruzo con la chocolate de Ginny, ambos se miraban con bastante odio acumulado.

Dejo de mirarla y se dirigió a su puesto en la mesa de Slytherin para desayunar.

Lo odiaba ¿Cómo existía alguien tan arrogante, "_Cálmate Ginny, respira, recuerda lo que le dijo la Sra. Pomfrey a McGonagall, lo cual escuchaste intencionalmente, piensa en algo agradable_"

"_Sortilegios Weasley __presenta…__ ALTO ALTO, paren su burro hay, no quiero ningún tipo de publicidad aquí, desalojen que no es Reforma (1), shu, shu._

_Bien ahora sí: _

_Música suave empieza a sonar, era una habitación en colores pastel, bien decorada para una princesa._

_Ginny Weasley se hallaba cómodamente acostada en su cama con dosel, tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Su pijama era de conejita. La puerta de la habitación se abrió._

_Un muchacho alto, delgado y fornido, pelo negro azabache alborotado, ojos verdes penetrantes detrás de unas gafas redondas, vestido de smoking entró._

_Traía un gran libro azul en su brazo._

_-Buenas noches princesa Ginny-dijo el formalmente._

_-Buenas noches Harry-dijo Ginny contenta._

_El pelinegro se sentó aún lado de donde estaba Ginny._

_-La historia de hoy es: "La bella durmiente"-dijo Harry sonriéndole con ternura._

_-__Siiii__yuuuuuuuuuuupi__-dijo Ginny feliz._

_Harry le contó la historia, a Ginny le encantaba escuchar su voz, ver lo concentrado en su lectura, ver como movía esos labios tan…_

_-Fin-finalizo el pelinegro._

_-Gracias Harry-_

_-De nada princesa-le dijo dulcemente._

_Harry ya se levantaba cuando…_

_-Y mi beso de las buenas noches-le pregunto curiosa._

_Harry se inclino para besarle la mejilla, la cual nunca llego a besar por que interpusieron los labios de Ginny…_

_Sortilegios Weasley los que no presentaron y fueron brutalmente desalojados._

_Cállense y terminen ya si no quieren ser pateados en su…_

_Fin"_

Ginny despertó de su transe cuando sintió que alguien se sentó a su lado, era Harry. Ginny no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar su fantasía y ese no tan tierno beso.

-Buenos días Ginny-le dijo Harry con una sonrisa mientras se servía de desayunar.

Ginny miro a Harry apenada, y se alegro que Harry fuera pésimo en Legeremancia.

-Buenos días -le dijo Ginny tratando de no verlo.

Harry tenía la cara soñadora, empezó a desayunar algo preocupado por lo callada que estaba Ginny.

-¿Ron y Hermione?-le pregunto Ginny.

-No los he visto-le dijo Harry después de tragar un bocado de tostada.

-Misterioso-dijo ella pensativa- Pero bueno ¿Ya terminaste?.

Harry se limpio con la servilleta los labios.

-Si-

-Bien, necesito hablar contigo-le dijo Ginny en susurros- en privado.

Ginny señalo disimuladamente a los alumnos que estaban pendientes de su conversación, la mayoría gente de su fan club de ambos.

Harry asintió, y ambos salieron del gran comedor.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de Slytherin. Draco termino de desayunar y esperaba impaciente a la pelinegra, _"¿Por qué se tardan tanto las mujeres?"._

Pansy Parkinson caminaba directo a Draco, varios de Slytherin suspiraron al verla, se había puesto muy buena para que negarlo, Pansy les sonreía por cortesía, como su excelentísima madre le había enseñado.

-Hola rubio -le dijo a Draco al llegar.

-Por fin llegaste-le reprocho el rubio.

-Desesperado-mascullo Pansy-¿Por qué tanta urgencia?.

La pelinegra se sentó a su lado y tomo un poco de fruta, degusto lentamente esperando la respuesta de Draco.

-Mejor te lo suelto de una vez-le dijo- Me castigaron.

Pansy levanto la vista de su suculento desayuno y miro directo a los ojos grises del chico.

-Lo imaginaba-le dijo escuetamente Pansy- ¿Cuál es tu castigo¿Limpiar retretes?-.

-Mucho peor-le respondió Draco- Un día con la comadreja.

Pansy se congelo, un día con ella… Pobre Draco, se quedaría sin su mejor amigo, no es que dudara de Draco, lo que pasa es que Ginevra Weasley mandaba potentes maldiciones a diestra y siniestra y era capaz de dejar aún sordo que escuchara sus gritos.

-Me dejaran una hora y media con alguien en el día-continuo Draco- Y púes yo quería que…

-¿Quieres que le llame a tu madre para que venga?-pregunto en broma la pelinegra, no podía evitarlo, era Slytherin, tenía que aprovecharse de su nueva debilidad.

-Ja Ja Ja- rió sarcásticamente Draco- Quería que tú fueras.

-Vale-le respondió la pelinegra - Yo voy.

Ginny llevo a Harry a los jardines, dio un suspiro.

-Bien para no hacer el cuento tan largo-respiro- McGonagall me mando una nota, diciéndome cual era mi castigo por todas las bromas inocentes entre yo y estúpido ese, el castigo es estar un día con él sin varitas, sino resolvemos nuestras "pequeñas diferencias", nos expulsan.

Ginny espero la reacción de Harry, él estaba analizando todas sus palabras, dio un suspiro.

-Peor castigo no te pudieron dar-dijo Harry con pena.

-Me van a dar una hora y media con alguien, y apreciaría mucho que...-le dijo la pelirroja.

-Yo fuera-le sonrió Harry- Si te hace algo ese idiota va quedar sin dientes.

Ginny rió.

-Estaba pensando en Arnold, no puede pasar mucho tiempo sin verme -le dijo Ginny.

-Ya lo sabía-dijo Harry en riendo.

**OoooO**

Harry pateo con furia su mochila, si ese pedazo de animal de Malfoy se atrevía a ponerle un dedo encima a Ginny, se las iba ver con él.

¿Qué tenía McGonagall en la cabeza?, esto se iba poner feo, iba haber heridos. No quería pensar en las posibilidades de…

Si no se apuraba iba llegar tarde a pociones.

**OoooO**

Draco y Ginny se miraban fijamente mientras esperaban que la abuela sulfurada de McGonagall le abriera.

"_Tu maldita cosa, pero ya verás por meterme en esto, Merlín como aguantare este día con semejante animal_" pensó Ginny.

"_Te odio comadreja, por tu maldita culpa, ha pero no saldrás bien de esto, me vengare_" pensó Draco.

Una tos áspera separo su batalla de miradas, Severus Snape les dio el pase a su muerte.

Minerva McGonagall estaba tras su escritorio.

-Ya saben las condiciones-dijo- el profesor Snape los va a llevar a su aula.

Los dos chicos asintieron sin decir nada, y siguieron a su profesor de pociones.

El camino fue silencio, más de lo normal, quizás porque cada uno iba hundido en sus propios pensamientos.

Ginny: "_Quizás él Lord Kakadura de los gemelos sería bueno para empezar, después un mocomurciélagos, después le hecho a Ronnie, y después se lo habiendo al calamar gigante, no esa es una venganza muy sutil, veamos…"_

Draco: "_Forma de vengarse, hum, unas maldiciones muy dolorosas, arruinarle su pelo, hum__¿Por qué me mira así?, quizás ya tenga un plan, apúrate si no me…"_

Snape: "_Ese Shampoo que anunciaron en la radio se le oye eficaz, pero no puedo negar que el que me recomendó Minerva ya __está__ dando resultados, veamos, quizás un de tin-marin_"

Snape abrió la puerta del aula, les pidió sus varitas y los empujo al interior impidiéndoles reprochar, puso un hechizo silenciador, y un potente _femaportus._

Camino lejos de ahí lo más rápido posible, no por su odiosa clase (le encargo a Argus que los vigilara mientras llegaba) si no que temía haber fallado en algún hechizo y esos dos le hicieran algo.

La aula estaba bien a mueblada, tenía dos butacas, una pequeña mesa circular con dos sillas, un baño, y dos puertas más además de la entrada, las cuales no se podían abrir (se dieron cuenta al intentar encarecidamente de abrirlas, pero no funciono).

Ginny se sentó en una butaca opuesta al de el rubio, no había nada para des aburrirse, definitivamente estas iban a ser las horas más largas de sus vidas.

Draco miraba la habitación sin tener mejor cosa que hacer.

-Eres un inmaduro-dijo Ginny- Por tú culpa nos han encerrado.

-¿Mi culpa?-le pregunto sarcástico- Es la tuya niñata pobretona.

Ginny lo observo fijamente, no sabía de dónde salía tanta arrogancia.

-Delirios de Grandeza-dijo firmemente Ginny- Tú empezaste las entupidas bromas idiota.

-Pero tú las seguiste-le reprocho el rubio.

Ginny sonrió, Ginny: 1, Draco: 0. Draco se dio cuenta de su error, esa vil comadreja se las iba a pagar.

-Si mi padre se enterara-mascullo Draco.

Ginny: 1, Draco: 0, Lucius: 1.

-¿Necesitas a papi Hurón, porque no llamas también a tú mami?-le dijo burlona Ginny.

Ginny: 2, Draco: 0, Lucius: 1, Narcisa: 1.

-¿Y tú no necesitas un vociferador para mantenerte calmada, como tu hermano?-contraatacó Malfoy.

Ginny: 2, Draco: 1, Lucius: 1, Narcisa: 1, Molly: 1, Ron: -1.

-Eres un escuincle que se cree lo mejor-le grito Ginny- pedazo de escoria.

-¿Qué dijiste pobretona?-también grito Draco- No puedo creer que seas sangre limpia.

-¿Y?-le dijo aburrida- Como jodes con esas babosadas, que tiene que ver tú estigma de la sangre ¿Eh?, no comprendes que hay mejores personas que tú y no tienen su sangre pura.

-No…

-Cállate-le espeto Ginny- Soy una vil traidora de la sangre ¿Y qué?, no es blasfemia, simplemente no me creo la gran mierda ante los demás.

Draco la observo incrédulo… ¿Qué no importaba la sangre?, si gracias a eso tenían puestos de poder.

-La sangre pura marca tu historia-dijo con ira contenida- No la puedes votar así como así.

-Sé que es importante niño-le dijo ella- Pero eso no tiene nada que ver en cómo te portes respecto a los demás.

Ginny le dio la espalda, era un pesado, hueco. Se puso a observar bien la habitación, en una esquina sobre una pequeña mesa había una caja negra.

Lo había visto en Estudios Muggles, tevebición los Muggles la usaban para ver cosas. ¿Pero no qué no se podían utilizar esos cachivaches en Hogwarts… "_Puss… a ti que te importa, ya tienes con que entretenerte_".

Ginny se levanto con cuidado, esperando que Malfoy no se diera cuenta. Demasiada tarde ya la vio y va para allá… "_Patitas pa'__ que las quiero_".

"Oh no eso si que no, ningún niño con delirios de supremacía le iba ganar su única distracción. Además dudaba mucho que la supiera utilizar, ya falta poco, jea".

-Yo soy la champion, soy una Winner-empezó a cantar Ginny ante un asombrado Malfoy, ella tenía en sus manos un control e moto- Tú eres un burro, yo soy la lista.

Ginny se sentó frente a la gran caja negra. Draco la veía sin comprender, el había visto la caja para ver que era, sin embargo esa comadreja había corrido hacía allá, así que él supuso que era importante, así que también corrió.

La comadreja tenía en sus manos otra pequeña caja negra, frunció el ceño…después se ponía a cantar…era rara, muy rara.

Ginny vio el control e moto analizándolo, apretó primero el botoncito rojo, la tevebición hizo un sonido raro y de repente unas imágenes a parecieron. Ginny volteo donde Draco y vio como el chico miraba la tevebición, él también se sentó.

Dora, Dora, Dora, la exploradora,…

Una niña con aspecto latino empezó a hablar.

"Han visto donde esta Botas (2), sí lo ven griten Botas"

Un mono azul con unas botas rojas se asomo por el árbol, Ginny supuso que era él y tal como lo había pedido la niña gritó.

-Botas, Botas…

Pero no fue la única voz que se escucho, al parecer el príncipe de Slytherin se unió al gritó de ayuda a la niña Dora.

* * *

Notas finales: El segundo capítulo corregido, aquí resulta más obvio que Harry y Ginny están alejados, y que Ginny quiere mucho a su soplido enano. Alguien me pregunto sí Draco y Ginny ya no iban a estar juntos, bueno…no te lo puedo decir, sí te lo digo ahora perdería chiste. Pero creo que es algo predecible.

(1) Reforma: Aquí en el Distrito Federal hay una calle que se le dice el Paseo de la Reforma, donde está situado nuestro Monumento a la Revolución, bueno pues ahí en Reforma los vendedores ambulantes se instalaban impidiendo el paso a transeúntes y automovilistas, hasta que nuestro Jefe de Gobierno el desalojo (entiéndase la policía capitalina).

(2) Dora la Exploradora: Ese programa lo odio, me tiene algo traumada xD, pero bueno, Dora siempre pregunta donde están ciertos objetos (lo se porque mis primitos le responden ¬¬) , así que se me hizo entretenido poner a buscar al dichoso Botas.


	3. Tevebición

**Capítulo 3: **_**La tevebición.**_

_-Botas, Botas…_

Después de media hora repitiéndole hasta tres veces, saltando, haciendo movimientos estúpidos con las manos, la tal Dora por fin llego a su destino. No pude dejar de sonreír, le ayude…y eso no es un acto muy propio de un Slytherin (al menos que obtengas tú beneficio propio).

Ginny termino del ver el programa, la tevebición era algo fascinante, un buen invento muggle, tomo el control emoto y pulso el número 102 (1).

Había un hombre en traje hablando, en la parte inferior derecha estaba la hora, y había una pequeña leyenda 1N (2). Era aburrido, quizás si combinaba botones.

Draco veía atento pasar las imágenes, la Weasley estaba haciendo algo, de reojo vio como apuntaba con la cajita más pequeña y como la apretaba.

Ginny veía por un momento los programas aburrida, hasta que una imagen le llamo la atención, se escuchaba música.

Draco vio que la pantalla se quedaba en su lugar más de 10 segundos, al parecer Weasley ya se había decidido "_Con razón tomo esa pequeña caja, ah esa comadreja egoísta_"

Había un muggle cantando, Draco alcanzo a ver como el número 701 (3) desaparecía, ahora la pantalla completa mostraba a una muggle caminando, calles¿Qué era eso?.

La música lleno el aula, era buena cantante y, difería un poco a los magos (quizás por que no decía nada sobre gigantes, acromántulas, etc), le gustaba la tevebición un buen invento muggle.

-Que buen invento de esos muggles-dijo Ginny al descuido-¿No?.

Draco tenía que admitir que era muy buen invento, pero de muggles. Sus padres ya no eran tan despectivos, pero aún así algo había ahí, muy dentro, que le decía que no lo debía admitir.

-Quizás-dijo el aburrido.

Ginny no podía creer, lo farsante que era, sabía que le gustaba, si no ¿Por qué le ayudo a esa niña?.

-Vale-accedió.

Media hora más, 351 veces de haber cambiado el canal, la aparente armonía se vio rota.

-Dame ese parato muggle Weasley-le grito Malfoy- Estoy harto que cambies las imágenes.

-No-le respondió tozuda Ginny.

-Dámelo-

-No-

-Que me lo des comadreja.

-Yo lo gane-

-Yo no sabía-

-Ni modo, por que no tomaste Estudios Muggles-

-Egoísta-

-Mira quien lo dice-

-Ni modo-

Draco se abalanzó contra ella, Ginny vio con temor como el chico se inclinaba hacía ella, se paro rápidamente de su butaca y corrió al otro extremo del aula.

Draco tomo impulso y salto la butaca y corrió hacia donde Ginny. Esta no espero más y corrió tratando de esquivarlo.

Draco perseguía frenéticamente a la pelirroja por todo el aula, por fin la había atrapado, así en una esquina sin escapatoria.

Tomo el control de sus manos, sin embargo Ginny no lo soltaba, forcejearon, hasta que el control remoto voló de sus manos.

El par de ojos grises, y los otros chocolates, vieron la trayectoria del control y, sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzaron por él.

Ginny hizo el primer esfuerzo, se impulso para saltar, sus manos rozaron el contorno negro del control, sin embargo no lo agarro. Draco se barrio (4) por el piso para cogerlo, sin embargo algo interrumpió su camino, algo le cayo encima, dejando sus manos a un palmo del control.

Ginny al no tomar el control y, según las leyes de gravitación universal de un loco muggle, cayo al suelo, esperaba un duro impacto, pero algo amortiguo su caída, Draco Malfoy.

Ginny se quito inmediatamente, algo atarantada, vio el pequeño aparato cerca de Malfoy, corrió un poco hacía él. Sin embargo esta vez Draco tenía más ventaja y lo tomo primero, hizo un gran esfuerzo y utilizo el poco oxígeno que le quedaba después del impacto.

Draco sonrió victorioso, se sacudió su túnica, rengueo un poco, pero llego a su butaca. Ginny lo miro molesta, le habría ganado, pero esta vez él tenía ciertas ventajas. Resignada fue de nuevo a su butaca.

Draco apretó feliz los botones, sin embargo nada paso.

-¿Qué le hiciste Weasley?-le pregunto con bronca Draco.

-Nada-le dijo confundida- Tú lo tomaste.

-¿Por qué no cambia?-

-No se-le respondió sincera Ginny- Lo descompusiste Malfoy.

-No-

-Si-

-No-

-Si-

-No-

-No-

-Si-

-Ya vez como si fuiste tú- le dijo una sonriente pelirroja.

Draco le lanzo una mirada asesina, "_Y tenía que perder contra ella_".

-La caída-susurro Ginny.

-Tú lo soltaste-dijo de inmediato Draco.

-Tú me lo arrebataste-

-Si me lo hubieras prestado-contraataco Ginny.

-Ahora yo, Señor Egoísmo-

-No soy egoísta-se defendió Draco.

-Claro-dijo irónicamente Ginny- Eres además de arrogante, pedante…

-Párale hay-dijo Draco visiblemente molesto- No nada más es mi culpa.

Ginny se quedo callada, esta vez "_Sólo esta vez_", Draco dijo algo con sentido y moral.

-Voy a ver esa otra caja-dijo Draco mientras se levantaba.

-Tevebición-le dijo Ginny.

Draco medio sonrió y asintió, examinó con cuidado la tevebición, tenía muchos cables, y había más botones. Probo con uno rojo grande, la tevebición se apago. Draco apretó otro al instante tratando de enmendar su error, uno pequeño que decía _Hold_.

-¿Qué hiciste so tonto?-le pregunto una enojada pelirroja.

-Nada sólo apreté unos botones-

Ginny alarmada camino hacía allá, apretó el botón rojo y nada. "Ya me ca…cayo chahuistle (5) McGonagall".

-No prende-dijo una anonada pelirroja- McGonagall nos mata.

Esa fue la palabra que los hizo reaccionar, rápidamente se alejaron de la tevebición, por su bien físico y mental.

No dijeron nada en minutos, ambos pensaban como librarse.

-No diremos nada-dijo al final Ginny- Nosotros nunca la tocamos.

-¿Ambos?-le pregunto con duda Draco.

-Ambos-dijo Ginny seriamente- No, nos conviene echarnos la culpa.

-Bien-

-Bien-

Otra vez silencio, Draco observaba de nuevo la habitación, había otra caja del lado opuesto a la tevebición.

Pero algo había cambiado, después de su espantosa experiencia con la tevebición "_Estúpidos__ Muggles complejos" _Sabía que lo más sensato e inteligente para un Slytherin, sería utilizar a la molesta pelirroja, para que le enseñara "_Al fin y al cabo sabe más __por que__ es un traidora_"

-Oye Weasley-dijo con su mejor voz inocente.

Ginny volteo hacia Draco con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Qué es eso?-dijo Draco señalando la otra caja.

-Una radio, quizás se ha mágica o la muggle.

Ambos se dirigieron a la otra caja, cautelosos y con cierto miedo.

* * *

N/a: Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, igual para todos los que se toman la molestia de leer...Cosas incoherentes que suelo escribir. Hay buenas noticias, el viaje que hice me sirvió mucho, además de volver a leer dos libros (favoritos), Orgullo y Prejuicio, y Crepúsculo (al cuál estoy sumando más), para afinar así los perfiles anímicos de Draco y Ginny, el capítulo 7 (que estaba perdido en borradores), vuelve cargado de fatídico humor y como no podía faltar, líos amorosos que sacudirán a los personajes.

Feliz año 2008.

(1) Esquema de programas base de Sky en México.

(2) 1N: Primero Noticias, programa de Televisa México, lo conduce Carlos Loret de Mola.

(3) 701: MTV.

(4) Barrio: Me refiero a esa táctica en el fútbol de deslizarse por el suelo.

(5) ¡Ya me cayó el chahuistle!: Frase popular mexicana, para decir que ya me descubrieron o estoy en problemas.


	4. Baby Ginny

**Capítulo 4**_**Baby Ginny…por: Ronald B. Weasley P; él estudiante.**_

_-¿Qué es eso?-dijo Draco señalando la otra caja._

_-Una radio, quizás se ha mágica o la muggle._

_Ambos se dirigieron a la otra caja, cautelosos y con cierto miedo._

OoooO

Mi nombre Ronald Weasley.

¿Qué hago aquí? Expreso mi preocupación por mi indefensa hermana.

Ginny siempre ha sido una niña indefensa, quizás no haya demostrado mucha preocupación o por lo menos no se me noto…

Esta bien desde que se volvió popular y, ese montón de pervertidos siguiéndolo, ha despertado mi inconsciente preocupación fraternal.

Ginny siempre ha sido bromista, quizás debido a dejarla tanto tiempo con Fred y George "_Nota Mental: Le debo 5 galeones a Fred, ya que George sí se trago esa Pepa de mocos_", pero ella sabe cuando parar "_Ha heredado la porción justa de los Weasley_"

¿Pero esto qué tiene que ver? Fácil, se me hace injusto torturar de tal manera a Ginny; encerrada con Malfoy un día ¡Loco!

Así que mi no tan querido profesor de Pociones y, mi honorable jefa de casa McGonagall, yo su odiado alumno, y su guardián favorito…Les pido que levanten la sanción…

Recuerden Ginny todavía es la bebé de la familia.

Mis no tan afectuosos saludos, mis afectuosos saludos.

Ron.

Ron vio con orgullo su nota (sin ayuda de Hermione) se veía decente.

OoooO

Minerva leía con atención el pequeño trozo de pergamino, frunció un poco la boca tratando de no sonreír…La pequeña nota era casi cierta.

Ron sí era su nuevo guardián favorito, pero dudaba que Ginny aún siguiese siendo una bebé…Sí tuviera que ser sincera consigo misma "_Gryffindor ya habría ganado 100 puntos gracias a toda exhibición de magia y creatividad_"

Pero la decisión era irrevocable, sin embargo había que darle crédito a Weasley por sus intentos.

OoooO

Severus Snape veía con cierto enfado el mismo pergamino, "_Ya verá ese Weasley, por muestra de semejante actitud de falta de respeto_" Aunque muy en el fondo "Hasta muy dentro" estaba de acuerdo que el castigo era ¿Exagerado?

"_Si yo fuera bueno con los Gryffindors le daría 5 puntos a Weasley por tener razón, pero eso ni en mil años_"

"_¿Cómo estará Draco? Quizás mal herido…Bien quizás hay que mandar una corona de flores a Lucius…mmm debería agregarlo a mis notas…_"

OoooO

Estaban aún metro de la caja, Ginny podía sentir el sudor bajándole por la nuca. Draco tenía el impulso de agarrar la manga de la chica y protegerse.

"_Eres un Slytherin ¿No?...Exacto hombre__…¿__Entonces?...Detrás de la comadreja_"

Y así exactamente lo hizo, recibiendo un bufido departe de la chica.

OooooO

-¿Cómo crees que este Ginny?-pregunto por décima vez Ron.

Hermione cerró con furia su libro y encaro aun, ahora, agazapado Ron.

-NO LO SE-le grito Hermione- Ronald.

-Bueno pero no te enojes-

-Bueno pero no te enojes-le arremedo Hermione- Debería darte…

-¿Sabéis que suenan como programa mexicano?-dijo Harry levantando la vista hacía ellos- Ese que ve mi primo… "Él chavo del ocho" creo.

Ron lo miro confundido, y Hermione, bueno ella, igual de enojada.

-Cállate tú señor serenidad-le dijo irónicamente Hermione.

-Si cállate-la apoyo Ron- ¿Qué es el chavo del ocho?

Hermione se dio una palmada en la sien y, respiro profundo…No podía creer lo que le estaba pasando.

-Un programa de televisión Ronald, sobre un niño que vive en una vecindad en el número ocho-le explicó paciente Hermione.

Ron vio el rostro de Hermione y decidió que era mejor no seguir preguntando…Por su bien.

Harry rió para sus adentros, esos dos iban a terminar juntos por las barbas de Merlín a que sí.

Sereno no estaba, estaba muerto de angustia ¿Cómo estaría Ginny?, sabía que era una excelente bruja ¿Pero sin varitas?, "_Sí le hace algo esa serpiente, después de lo que le haga no se podrá ni levantar_"

Pero a decir verdad, sí Ginny dejaba que le hiciera algo, sería por un descuido algo así como de 1 a un millón.

OooooO

Las profundidades recónditas de la mente de Snape.

1. La lista de verdades que jamás serán contadas.

1.1 James Potter jugaba bien quidditch.

1.2 Sirius Black tenía bonito pelo.

¡No! Creo que era más abajo

1.54 Harry tiene talento escondido en pociones.

1.55 Weasley tiene bonito color de cabello.

Más abajo.

1.104 Gryffindor es bueno.1.105 La barba de Dumbledore es envidiable.

Aún más abajo.

1.809 Ginny Weasley es buena en maldiciones.

1.810 Draco Malfoy no sabe defensa personal.

¡Bien!, ese era el apartado que quería "_Lo bueno de una mente organizada_" 1.907 Dumbledore dice palabras sabías "_Basta, bien así está mejor, estúpida conciencia_"

Listo ya está la idea, eso es obvio…Y sobre todo nunca saldrá de mis labios…Ahora lo importante no darle la razón a Minerva.

-¿Cierto Severus?-le pregunto McGonagall.

Esta era la segunda reunión del día y, el nuevamente no le había puesto atención.

-Claro Minerva-le respondió Severus no muy convencido.

A Minerva se le dibujo una sonrisa, nunca creería que el mismo Severus Snape, Slytherin hasta la muerte, digiera que una Gryffindor era mejor que Malfoy…Hoy sí que era un día bueno.

Snape sintió remordimientos al darle la razón, sentía una extraña sensación de haber hecho lo equivocado.

OoooO

Ron estaba sentado en medio de la sala común, con posición de meditación, la corbata en la cabeza, la camisa fuera de los pantalones, los zapatos al frente, con los ojos cerrados.

Todos los Gryffindors que pasaban lo miraban raro. Hermione y Harry estaban sonrojados de vergüenza, ya que al observar a Ron le preguntaban a ellos que le pasaba…Y la plática anterior se les venía a la mente.

Flash Back.

Ron esperaba aburrido, tenía dos horas libres antes de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Harry y Hermione estaban ocupados leyendo (lo que él debería hacer, pero no iba a hacer).

El techo…aburrido, la chimenea…caliente, ajedrez mágico… ¿Con quién?...

-Hermione-llamo Ron.

-mmm-

-¿Qué lees?-le pregunto Ron.

-Runas-contesto molesta Hermione.

-Oh-exclamo Ron- ¿Qué capítulo?

-El 52-

-¿De qué trata?-insistió Ron.

- Pictogramas contemporáneos-le dijo ya perdiendo la paciencia.

-OH-dijo Ron- ¿Qué es eso?

-Es…-

-Ron ¿No tienes algo más interesante que hacer?-le pregunto Harry con fastidio- No es por nada, pero no te interesan las Runas.

-¿Tú qué lees Harry?-pregunto Ron.

-Defensa…

-Ronald Weasley-le grito Hermione- Has avioncitos de papel, has recaditos, planea estrategias de quidditch…Manda buenas vibras a Ginny.

Lo último lo dijo como broma Hermione, sin embargo Ron se lo tomo en serio.

-Tienes razón Hermione-Hermione lo miro sorprendida- Le mandare buenas vibras a Ginny.-

Hermione no se lo creía ¿Buenas vibras?, ella no creía en eso, pero al parecer Ron si, mientras estuviera tranquilo no había nada que temer ¿O sí?

Harry observaba incrédulo la discusión anterior de Ron y Hermione ¿Ron dándole la razón a Hermione? Hoy era en definitiva un día raro "_Niño-que-vivió creo que esas pastillitas anti-estrés número 1 no serán suficientes, quizás la número 10 sirva para comenzar_"

Ron se saco la camisa del pantalón, se desanudo la corbata y procedió a ponérsela en la cabeza, se quito los zapatos y se sentó en forma de meditación. Y Hermione, con cara de no creérselo.

Fin Flash Back.

Ron tenía cara de concentración total, ni los murmullos lo distraían, estaba dispuesto a realizar con éxito su misión; mandar buenas vibras a su hermanita. O por lo menos eso se veía de fuera.

Mente de Ron.

Chocolate…Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras…Quidditch…Buenas Vibras a Ginny…Hermione…Berrinchitos Harry…Chocolate…Torta de melaza…Cerveza de Mantequilla…Hermione…¿Qué estaba haciendo?...Encantamientos…Pociones…Odio a Snape…Transformaciones…PEDDO…Chocolate…Hermione…¿Ginny qué?...Buenas vibras…mmm…Chocolate…Hogwarts…

En el exterior.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Ro-Ro Granger?-le pregunto con voz chillona una niña de tercero.

-Nada Cobert-le dijo molesta Hermione- Métete en tus asuntos.

-Por si no lo sabes-dijo tozuda la niña- Ro-Ro son mis asuntos.

Harry aparto su libro, la pelea iba ser interesante y el marcador iba empatado…Ron: 1, Hermione: 1, Sahara Cobert: 1…Se iba poner bueno.

OoooO

Baño de Chicas, tercer piso.

-¿Estarás herido Draco?-se pregunto una preocupada Pansy.

Se miro al espejo y se retoco un poco el gloss, este sería el día más extraño en su vida y, sí su mejor amigo salía con vida, tendría que dar las flores de la manda a Merlín "_Todo lo que se hace por los milagros_"

OoooO

Ginny apretó el botón rojo de la radio y, espero…Un sonido provino de esta…

-Bienvenidos a los 40 principales-dijo una voz grave- Espero estén pasando una mañana divertida, empezaremos con el tema…

-¿Estamos a salvo?-le pregunto Malfoy atrás de ella.

-Al parecer sí-dijo Ginny con alivio en su voz.

* * *

Notas finales:

Sahara Cobert: Fan de Ron, fundadora de su club de fans "Weasley es nuestro rey", niña de tercer año, de mediana estatura, con rulos rubios, y ojos azules.


	5. Consejos

**Capítulo 5**: _Draco Malfoy y los consejos de la radio._

_-¿Estamos a salvo?-le pregunto Malfoy atrás de ella._

_-Al parecer sí-dijo Ginny con alivio en su voz._

"_La extraña caja negra se veía inofensiva, eso según mi instinto guerrero se observaba a kilómetros, pero mi buen y sabio instinto Slytherin me aconsejo tomar precauciones…"_

"_Ese botón rojo se ve para apretadlo, mmm, veamos"_

Draco estiro su mano hasta que toco con las yemas el curioso botón, Ginny Weasley lo miraba expectante, las gotas de sudor caían de su cabeza a su barbilla, sólo era cosa de decidirse…

"_Brujas y Magos, ya he tomado la decisión, apretare ese botón_"

Lo apretó, todo el silencio originado se vio interrumpido por una voz grave y fácil de entender…

-Está abriendo el compartimiento de discos…

Draco se acerco curioso hacía la caja principal, al lado de ella había otras dos, pero el destino tenía preparado otra cosa para Draco y sus manos curiosas…El compartimiento para discos se abrió, como momentos antes había anunciado la voz, dándole de lleno en la frente del Slytherin…

Ginny trato de mantenerse sería sin mucho éxito, momentos después el salón se vio inundado de sus carcajadas.

-¡Ji, Ji, Ji, Ji! Tú rostro-lloriqueaba Ginny riendo frenéticamente.

Draco arrugo el entrecejo visiblemente enojado.

-Cállate Weasley-escupió Malfoy.

-Quien te manda-siguió con burla Ginny.

-Te lo advertí-la amenazo Malfoy.

-¿Qué me vas a ser energúmeno, ponerme igual que tú y esperar a que me golpeé la radio?

Sí a Ginny le hubieran advertido antes de no hacer esto, créanme los hubiera escuchado.

-Para, Para Malfoy-dijo una Ginny tirada en el piso.

-No Weasley tienes que pedir perdón-le dijo Draco sobre ella.

Draco Malfoy estaba haciendo sufrir a su enemiga, había descubierto un punto débil de esa pelirroja "Las cosquillas", no podía respirar bien, ni lo podía golpear.

-Traten bien a las chicas-decía el locutor de la Radio- para obtener favores de ellas hay que tratarlas bien-

-¿Tú qué sabes?-le cuestiono Draco sin dejar de hacer su labor.

-Se preguntaran ¿Y tú que sabes?, bueno jóvenes pues yo he tenido de este tipo de "Experiencias", así que estoy cualificado para hablar del tema.

-¿Algún papel?-dijo tozudo Malfoy bajándole la intensidad a las cosquillas.

-¿Qué sí tengo algún título?-pregunto el locutor- Bueno díganle a mis cuatro ex, que sí hubiera universidad para estudiar a las mujeres no habría cupo para mi…Amigos míos la experiencia me avala.

Draco se levante y se sentó en la butaca frente a la radio.

-Farsante-

-Amigos míos, es verdad…Quizás los más jóvenes (y es a los que les debo está charla) dirán que miento, que para controlar a una mujer hay que ignorarla y tratarla mal…ERROR (a menos que les sirva en cierto "tipo de mujer")

-"Tipo de mujer"-dijo una voz aguda enojada-¿A qué te refieres con esto?

Ginny después de recuperarse del ataque de cosquillas pudo oír ese comentario.

-Sí hay mujeres escuchando, les recomiendo comentar hasta el final-una risa del locutor- Ahora bien, el tipo de mujer que la adulan todo el tiempo y, a ella no le agrada…

-Oh-exclamo Draco, a lo cual Ginny le lanzo una mirada asesina.

-Bien, a las mujeres comunes no les gusta esto…Sí quieres un favor de ella hay que tratarla bien…

-Hasta ahora he entendido todo, pero a que se refiere con "Tratarla bien"-cuestiono Draco.

Ginny sólo rodó los ojos, estúpido locutor, estúpido güero desabrido, estúpidos hombres, "_Bueno, bueno, no todos, algunos sí sabe cómo tratarnos_" Ginny sonrió.

-…Al decir tratarla bien, me refiero a decirle palabras bonitas, cumplidos (ojo con los piropos), regalos, cartas, etc.-carraspeo un poco- Hay que mostrarles que son importantes y lo mejor de todo el mundo-

-De acuerdo en CASI todo-exclamo Ginny mientras caminaba hacía el otro lado de la habitación.

-Entre eso entra como ¡Estás bien buena¡Siéntate te vez cansada¡Del cielo cayó un ángel!-

Una sonora carcajada se escucho en la habitación, provenía de Ginny "_Bien, este mago tiene la experiencia de un crío de 11 años, es más__ ellos tienen más"._

-No lo creo-dijo Draco- Una vez le dije a… que bueno-se sonrojo-Algo así ella me dio una cachetada.

Ginny que estaba ocupada examinando unas alacenas que habían ahí se volteo, "_Así o más tonto_"

-Es infalible-dijo el locutor-A todas las mujeres les gusta que las halaguen, y sentirse las más hermosas.

-Bingo, Cerveza de Mantequilla-chillo Ginny.

Draco la volteo a ver un momento, después a la radio, frunció el entrecejo "_No hay nada que perder_"

-Weasley tienes bonito trasero-le grito Draco- Me pasas una cerveza.

**Reglas para la sobrevivir con una mujer Weasley.**

**1. Nunca la hagas enojar de verdad.**

Lo que Ginny le paso a Draco no fue una cerveza de Mantequilla, en realidad fue un florero que estaba en la mesa.

Draco vio la trayectoria del florero, aún metro de distancia se agacho, este paso rozando su cabellera platinada, hasta estrellarse con la pared.

"_Ahora sé porque la eligieron como cazadora_"

-Fallaste-le grito Draco algo eufórico.

**2. Nunca te distraigas**

Lástima que se distrajo al decir eso, sí no lo hubiera hecho, podría haber visto la cuchara que iba hacia él. La cuchara le dio en la ya mallugada frente, el rubio chillo de dolor.

-Y PARA LA PRÓXIMA TE HECHO A RONNIE, O PEOR A HERMIONE-le grito Ginny-A TI Y TU LOCUTOR IDIÓTA.

"_Estúpido locutor, estúpido consejo, estúpida cuchara, estúpido piropo, estúpido dolor en la frente, estúpida radio_"

**3.No**** sigas consejos de un hombre con mente de crío, visiblemente más tonto que tú.**

**Mientras tanto en la sala común de Gryffindor**…

-…Tú niña malcriada-dijo Hermione.

-NIÑA, NIÑA-grito a todo pulmón Sahara-No soy una niña, sabelotodo insufrible, ratón de biblioteca, gag PLANA-

Harry abrió la boca sorprendido, esto iba ser una masacre. Ron seguía meditando por increíble que parezca.

Hermione ya no estaba roja de furia, estaba morada…respirando entrecortadamente.

-Maldita mocosa inútil-dijo Hermione en susurros- No ves que Ronald ni te pela, pero ahí tú de ofrecida, como una-Hermione trago saliva varias veces- zorra.

Ron abrió los ojos al escuchar esto, "_Hermione Granger no dice groserías_", Ron la volteo a ver, ella estaba morada, su cara reflejaba furia, enfrente de ella estaba una niña que no conocía.

Ron se levanto de golpe y, corrió hasta donde Hermione, la tomo con cuidado de los brazos.

-Te encuentras bien-le pregunto lo más dulcemente que pudo Ron.

Hermione visiblemente más calmada, "_Quien no se calma con esto_" se dijo mentalmente al sentir las manos de Ron protegiéndola, preguntándole como estaba.

-Ya estoy mejor-Bien eso no era lo que quería decir.

Ron le contesto algo aliviado- Nunca dices groserías-le sonrió-Y me preocupo.

Ron giro sobre sus talones y encaro a la niña desconocida que veía estupefacta la escena.

-No hagas enojar a mi Hermione-le dijo Ron serió-Te fue bien al sólo recibir eso.

Harry sonrió al escuchar a sus amigos, "_Tendremos nueva pareja, más pronto de lo esperado_"


End file.
